With rapid development of display technology, touch screen panels are gradually becoming popular in people's lives. Currently, touch screen panels, according to structure, can be divided into types including add-on mode touch panels, on-cell touch panels and in-cell touch panels. For example, an add-on mode touch panel can be formed in a way that a touch screen and a liquid crystal display screen is manufactured separately and then assembled together to form a liquid crystal display panel having touch function. Add-on mode touch panels suffer from disadvantages such as high manufacturing cost, low light transmissivity, thicker module, and so on. For example, an in-cell touch panel, with touch electrodes being embedded inside a liquid crystal display panel, can reduce a thickness of a module as a whole and also obviously reduce manufacture cost of a touch screen, and is attractive among panel manufacturers.
Currently, the principle of mutual capacitance or self-capacitance is employed in an in-cell touch panel to realize detection of a touch position of a finger. In terms of self-capacitance principle, a plurality of self-capacitance electrodes on a same layer and insulated from each other can be provided. Upon a screen being untouched by a human body, capacitance endured by each self-capacitance electrode is at a fixed value; and upon a screen being touched by a human body, capacitance endured by each self-capacitance electrode is at the sum of the fixed value plus capacitance of the human body. A touch detection chip, in a touch period, can determine a touch position by detecting variation of the capacitance value of respective self-capacitance electrodes. In contrast with a case that capacitance of a human body can be applied only to projected capacitance in mutual capacitance, capacitance of a human body can be applied to all self-capacitance, thus touch variation generated due to touch on the screen by human is greater than that of a screen manufactured according to the principle of mutual capacitance. Therefore, a touch screen of self-capacitance, with respect to a touch screen of mutual capacitance, can effectively increase signal-to-noise ratio, hence improving accuracy of touch sensing.